Violet's Labyrinth
by Warlord-Xana
Summary: Violet finds out that she was a Princess of the Underworld. But to get back her title, she needs to fulfill 3 tasks
1. Chapter 1

_Hey this Warlord-Xana here and I'm writing a parody of Pan's Labyrinth and heres the cast that will play_

Ofelia- Violet bauldelaire (a series of unfortunate events)

Captain Vidal- Vlad masters/plasmius (Danny Phantom)

The Faun- Chase young (Xiaolin Showdown)

Mercedes- Marge simpson (the Simpson)

Carmen- Arella (teen titans)

Doctor Ferreiro- Finster (Mighty Morphin power rangers).

_So what do you guys think?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey there folks here the first chapter of Violets Labyrinth_

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_A long, long time ago, there lived a legendary world. A world of faeries, magic and creatures of your childhood imaginations. There also lived a King and Queen. They were the kindest rulers ever lived. They had everything they wanted and best of all the things they could get, they had a beautiful daughter named Violet._

_It was said in the legend that the princess became curious about the world beyond. When she walked through the gates, she forgets about her life in the underworld and grew old and died as a mortal. Greatly saddened, the King and Queen believe that her spirit will eventually come back to the underworld_ _someday_…_ …and reunite with her past._

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"…And the faerie tore out her wings, laid them on the dead bird and cried herself to death." Violet closed her eyes and sighed. "The End." Arella shot a glance at her beautiful daughter, she has Brown hair that is tied in a ribbon (which smeans she is also thinking on how to create something), and Gothic Dress, she is violet. Her mother thinks Fairy Tales aren't supposed to have sad endings. Hell, not even characters are supposed to die. Curious, Arella shook her daughter awake.

"Violet, stay awake. We're almost there. Whatever on Earth were you reading just now? I heard that the fairy died. That sounded so… wrong for Fairy Tales." Arella said weakly before a wave of nausea washed over her.

Violet opened her eyes and smiled. "It's a book of gothic Faerie Tales, not Fairy Tales. Fairy Tales are for children. Faeries are special…."Violet's voice trailed off. "Tell me, mother. Do you believe in Faeries?"

Shocked by the sudden question, Arella's stomach lurched painfully and she suddenly felt her breakfast in her throat. Hitting the driver, Arella frantically motioned for him to stop. Violet looked at her pale mother rushing to get out of the car and rolled her eyes. Motion Sickness. That always happens if Arella went for long car journeys.

Violet stepped out of the car to stretch her body. Feeling the blood rushing back to her cramped legs, Violet explored her surroundings. Behind her, Violet heard her mother retching. Tuning out the horrible sound in her mind, Raven looked at the clear blue sky and strolled leisurely forward. Enjoying the cool breeze caressing her petite frame, she accidentally tripped on something.

Growling in anger, Violet picked up the little rock. She was about to hurl it into the trees when her eyes caught sight of the unique patterns engraved onto the rock. Violet glanced to her front, there was a huge stone right beside an old fir tree.

Violet made her way up to the rock. Behind it, there was a symbol, carved onto the rock. It looked like a twisted snake. Violet found a hole on the rock and decided to put the little stone she tripped on back into the small depression. It fitted perfectly and Raven smiled, pleased with her handiwork.

Suddenly, the small stone flew out of the hole with a horrible grating sound and an insect that sorta looks like a Pink praying mantis emerged, chattering excitedly. Jumping, Violet tried to catch the thing but she was just too swift.

"VIOLET…LETS GO!" Arella shouted, clambering into the car. Violet looked up after being distracted, the faerie was gone. she ran back and exclaimed excitedly to her mother. "I saw a faerie!"

Arella smiled and wiped a lose strand of violet hair from Violet face. Sighing, she helped Raven into the car. "Violet, there's no such thing as faeries!"

"When we reach there, please call Vlad, Daddy. Okay honey. He is still your stepfather. Oh and please, no more Faerie Tales Violet. You are almost 15. You should be reading about politics and romance novels." Arella settled back on the seat and groaned. "Greed, please drive slowly. I don't want us to stop again."

The driver nodded, and revved up his engine. Slowly the black BMW rolled along the forest trail, behind them, three more cars rumbled slowly with Violet and Arella's baggage filling up three quarters of the car.

The Mantis peeked out from behind a tree and clicked it mandibles exciedly before flying in the same direction as the cars……

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Arella, welcome to The Abyssus" a man with white hair and goatee wearing a black business suit, he's Vlad, he beamed and gave his lovely wife a hug. Behind him, a dozen guards with rifles stood on alert. Violet clambered out of the car, her precious book in her arms. Vlad looked at Violet with mild interest. Meekly, Violet offered her left hand for a handshake. Violet's dark eyes flashed and he grasped her hand tightly.

"It's the other hand, Violet" Vlad whispered darkly and dropped Violet's throbbing hand before leading Arella back to the house. Violet rubbed her hand and glared at the hateful man. Violet walked slowly, taking her time. Suddenly a flash of Pink caught her eyes. It was the 'Faerie'! Violet dropped her books and ran after it.

The 'Faerie' led her into the forest and came to a stop outside a dilapidated gateway with something like a maze inside it. The 'Faerie' giggled excitedly and motioned for Violet to go in and Violet hesitatingly took a small step inside.

"Miss, please don't go inside there." A voice called out from behind Violet. When She turned around again, the faerie was gone. Violet went toward the strange middle-aged lady with blue hair done in acorn shape hairdo. "Hello, my name is Violet. What is that place?" Violet asked curiously, occasionally stealing glances at the maze.

"My name is Marge, child. Violet, what a beautiful name, just like you. That is a Labyrinth, sweetheart. It's something like a maze. Do not ever go inside. You could get lost and never come out again. Come child, let's go in. I'll get you some milk and cookies. You must be hungry after the long journey." Marge said and led violet out of the woods.

Violet brightened at the thought. "Yes please. Thank you very much. Have you seen my mother?"

"Yes, I've seen her dear." Marge replied.

"She's pretty, isn't she?" Violet asked innocently and Marge laughed.

"Yes she is, just like you, Raven."

Hope you guys like it oh and the reason that Mantis/Fairy is pink will be revealed in due time.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_So how you guys like it_


	3. Chapter 3

_Heres the second chapter and who's playing the fairy is Revealed, Warning there will be a bit of character death._

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz _

"…Uno Game!" Violet said and dropped her last card on the bed. Arella looked up from her pile of cards in disbelieve. Violet had defeated her mother in three consecutive games. Arella coughed and leaned back on her bed as Violet gathered up the cards and returned them into their box.

She clambered back into the big bed and snuggled against her mother. Arella gave a throaty cough and groaned, leaving her wrist against her forehead.

"I think I'm having a slight fever…" Violet looked at her mother, concern etched into her eyes. Arella smiled and patted Violet's head. A soft knock broke up their attention as Vlad walked in.

"Are you comfortable sharing a bed between you both? Why don't Violet sleep in another room?" Vlad asked, faking a tone of a caring husband. Vlad was not a good husband. He was a General who lead his troops under the belief of Fascism and has make sure that all the Drug routes are under his control. Face it. Vlad was a bad, _**Evil**_ man.

Arella nodded, cuddling Violet close to her. "It's fine. We're both very comfortable. You can go to sleep now, honey."Arella said, waving her hand to shoo Vlad out of the room. Vlad cast a skeptical glance at the two females and left the room.

Arella coughed again and sighed. "Violet, tell me one of your stories…maybe it'll help me feel better again…." Arella whispered before closing her eyes. Violet pulled the comforter around her mother's body and settled down beside her…

"_Once upon a time. Many, many years ago. In a sad faraway land. There was a mountain of rough black stone. At sunset, on top of that mountain, a magic rose blossomed every night. That made whoever plunked it immortal. But no one dared go near it because its thorns were filled with poison. Men talked amongst themselves about their fear of death but never the promise of eternal life… And every day the rose wilted unable to bequeath its gift to anyone. Forgotten and lost at the top of that cold dark mountain. Forever alone until the end of time………"_

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

Violet awoke to a small giggle. The room was dark and the house was silent. Something peered at her. Tiny, insect eyes stared at her. "You are a Faerie, aren't you?" Violet whispered, holding her hands where the Pink color bug could see them. The little being looked at Violet with curiosity.

Violet reached over to the bedside table and opened her book of Faerie Tales. Using her finger, Violet pointed at a picture of a Fairy. The Mantis nodded and stroked the wings of the fairy in the picture. Violet looked at the Fairie and notice it mutating to a toysize girl with Pink hair, pink cat like eyes and her hair done in a horns style!

"What is your name?" Violet asked softly. The tiny Faerie pointed at a word in the books,

"Jinxs?" Violet asked and the Faerie nodded profusely (AN just imagine Jinxs in her hive uniform but a whole lot smaller and with fairy wings).

Chattering and giggling loudly, Jinxs flew up to Violet's eye-level and motioned for Violet to follow. Without hesitating, Violet grabbed her coat and rushed after the Faerie.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"General Master, we caught these two men who were out side with weapons, we believe them to work with the rebels." A golden color robot name Fraxs and his Cyclobots threw the two frightened men to Vlad's feet.

"Really? Do tell?" Vlad said in his Plasmius form.

"P-please sir, we were just hunting for some ghosts!" Both of them stuttered, pointing a finger accusingly to the Robot. Fraxs just shrugged(?) his shoulders.

"Too bad, my General denied it. You have been caught as Revolter and you will die!" Vlad yelled and shot the two men straight in the Stomach with a Ecto-blast that went through them like butter. A sharp bang crackled throughout, cutting the peace of the night like a knife. The crickets stopped their chirping and the night was deathly still.

Vlad stepped forward and removed from there bag a futuristic thermos and two IDs.

"Mr. Jack Fenton and his son Daniel Fenton, they were hunting ghosts, you dumb fool!" Vlad spat.

Frax just scratched his metallic chin "Oh well"

Vlad snarled and grabbed the machine. "Next time, search them thoroughly before wasting my time on insignificant ants like them." Vlad shook Frax roughly before leaving into the mansion.

"Clean this mess up, I don't want any trace of them left by morning."

"Yes, sir."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Violet stumbled around the maze, trying to keep up with Jinxs. The Pink Faerie stopped and giggled, her eyes flashing bright Pink every now and then. Finally, after a hundred twist and turns, both of them arrived into a large clearing. There was a large hole in the middle. Curious, Violet stepped forward and peered into the dark hole.

A spiral mess of stone steps seems to be cascading downwards into oblivion. Jinx tugged at Violet's hand, urging her to descend down. Violet descended and descended, leaving the bright full moon behind. The hole grew darker and darker. The only noise accompanying her was the Faerie's unstoppable excited chatter and her footsteps.

"Hello?" Violet called out. Hoping there was someone inside to explain everything. "Hello?" Maybe Jinzs was leading her into Faery Land. When Violet finally reached the bottom, the hole was moist and dark. Mosses and slick moisture added to the bleak décor. A large stone Obelisk (What that thing looked like a obelisk to me) occupied the middle of the so-called cave.

"Echo…"_Echo… _Violet smiled. There is an echo inside. Violet loved echoes…they were interesting. "Echo…" _Echo… _

Jinx flew about in circles around the open space as if looking for someone. She finally "fluttered" to a stop and rested on a miniature hill of decomposing twigs, leaves and moss. Without a warning, the thing gave a throaty growl and jerked its head up, sending Jinx screaming in shock.

"Haaah...Yeesssss! The girl returnssss……." The thing hissed and Jinxs nodded proudly. Violet snapped to attention and walked towards the huge mess of moving vegetation. There were Sharp teeth, a Dragons like head and a tail.

"Hello, who are you?" Violet inquired. The thing looked at her with its demonic eyes. "Princesssssss….issss it really you..? My name….surely you have not forgotten…I have many namesss my dear. My true name can only be pronounccced by the wind and treessss…. But you may called mee Chassse young".

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_How many of you guess the fairy was Jinxs, btw hope you guys won't flame me for doing that, oh and if your wondering how the Heck did i update so fast is simple i though of doing this parody acouple of months earliar, an i still have some betas left and the reasonn i changed it From Raven to Violet is cause some else is using Raven for there parody of this.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I own Nothing

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Vviolet…." Chase rasped. The accent was rich and strange, though the words are pronounced precisely. Chase backed away, speechless. She couldn't believe what was standing before her when the moonlight finally revealed him. It was a actual live Heylin Dragon.

"No…no. Don't be afraid. I beg you. Look!" Chase grabbed a boxs on the ground and opens it and two Faeries emerged, chattering excitedly. Violet smiled at the sight of more Faeries.

Chase took a formal bow, his body descending to a ninety degree angle while looking up at Violet with his head. "Princess…you have finally returned to us…." Beside him, Jinx grinned and giggled. Violet gulped, her legs poised, ready to run. The dark, damp atmosphere added more suspense. The moon hovered overhead, casting a white eerie glow down into the hole (which added to the atmosphere quite well).

"S-sorry, you must have gotten the wrong girl. I'm not a Princess." Violet said. Suddenly, his Claw flashed out and Chase tipped Violet's chin up with his finger.

"Oh really? The Princess has a birthmark shaped as a Serpent on her left wrist and my little Faerie here…" Jinxs flew down and sat on Chase's shoulder, her Pink cat like eyes flashing menacingly. "Doesn't make any mistakes on identifying your Royal Highness…."

Violet froze. The part about the birthmark on her left wrist was true. A faded-tan jagged Snake rested peacefully on her skin. Untouched, and always hidden under her black sleeves. "You are not born of man. It was the moon than bore you." Violet instinctively touched her wrist, a strange expression etched on her face.

"If I really was a princess, why don't I remember anything?" Violet asked, her face scrunched up in a futile attempt to squeeze any faint memories of her past life. Chase just chuckled darkly.

"Then let me tell you…how foolish you had been……." He Suddenly grab her head, and Images started to flood Violet mind

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_A long, long time ago. In another world, the Underworld to be precise, there lived a beautiful princess named Violet. Being the only daughter to the King and Queen of the umderworld, she was next in line for the throne. Until the Minister stepped in with his son._

_The Minister, wanted to be King so he devised a clever little plan to take down the Royal Family. Everyday, he secretly met up with little Violet and planted evil seeds in her mind. In the Underworld, it was forbidden to exit the Gates of Yen. Once you step a foot out of them, you are lost forever in the mortal world. Violet dreamt of blue skies, the soft breeze and sunshine. One day, the deceitful man brought Violet to the Gates of Yen and urged her to take a peek outside._

_Violet, curiosity abound, leaned forward. Hert eyes eagerly lapping up what was to be seen before her. Suddenly, without warning, the Minister pushed the young heir and Violet disappeared through the gates. Once outside, the brightness blinded her and erased her memory .Violet forgot who she was and where she came from. Her body suffered cold, sickness and pain. Eventually, she died. The day Violet disappeared, the sun went down and was never seen to rise again. Some said that Violet lived and died as a mortal, some said that her soul was still out there, finding a way to return to the Underworld._

_The Minister was punished by sending his only son, to the mortal world. The Underworld became grey, cold and dead. Her father, the King, always knew that she will return, perhaps in another body, in another place, in another time. And he will wait for her, until her drew his last breath, until the world stopped turning……_

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

Violet blinked. The vision of her past was too painstakingly real. Chase lifted his hand and brushed back a stray lock of brown hair. "Do you see now, Princess?"

"Your father had us open portals all over the world to allow your return." With a majestic sweep of arm, he gestures proudly at the well around them. "This, is the last of them"

The Faeries all landed on the ancient Obelisk at the center of the well. It was decorated with Celtic writing and the moonlight dapples around it, casting a curtain of white. The Faeries giggled and sat down to observe the show.

"But," Chase raised a finger. "We have to make sure that your essence is still intact, that you have not become mortal." Chase paced around Violet, finger still in the air and his eyes forever looking at her.

"To insure your return, you must complete three tasks by the next full moon." Saying that, Chase stepped a few paces back and deposited a rather large leather-bound book and a leather sling bag on the ground.

"This is the Book of Crossroads. Open it when you are alone. It will show you your future, and what must be done."

Violet picked up and book and opened its pages. Chase silently signals to his Faerie companions and without a sound, they melted into the shadows.

Violet flipped and flipped. Blank. The pages were blank. There was nothing in it. Hastily, she looked up. "There's nothing ther--."

They were gone. Violet is left alone in the well. Absolutely, alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Violet did not remember how on Earth did she find her way out of the Labyrinth without Jinx's guidance. Everything was a blur. As if it was magic. All she can remember was her head hitting the soft white pillows and her heavy eyelids dropping close, rendering her into peaceful slumber land.

---------------------------------------------------

As the sun rose and took over the place of La Luna, Vlad was already out of bed. Following his daily routine, he begins his day by putting his Italian Opera record into the Record player and begins shaving his stray grey hairs on his chin with a switchblade. After that he will proceed to his study room to polish his boots. This morning, it was still the same, except that the two dead men, Danny and Jack Identity cards were on the table, their eyes in the photo blank, unsmiling and dead.

Marge knocked on his door and proceeded to enter. Placing Vlad's tray of Ham and Eggs, she glanced curiously at the Identity cards. Vlad, never looking up from his polishing asked "Marge, how is the dinner coming along?"

Marge mumbled a soft "okay" and tried to look at the owners of the Identity Cards. Vlad leaned forward put his arms on the table, blocking Marge's perfect view of the cards and took a sip of his coffee. Marge took a step backwards, turning to leave Vlad to his breakfast when he suddenly grabbed her arm.

"This coffee is burnt. Taste it yourself:"

Marge feigned a puzzled look and took a sip of his coffee. It was indeed burnt. Vlad puts a hand on her shoulder and Marge flinched. There was something unpleasant about their physical contact but Marge held her breath and bore it in silence.

"You should keep an eye on it" Vlad muttered, his eyes flashing Red.

Marge averted her gaze and took the cup and turned to leave.

"Yes, sir."

-----------------In the Kitchen--------------------

Marge stormed angrily down into the kitchen and passed the coffee to one of the many cooks. "Big guy up there says that he didn't like the coffee"

Lois Griffin sighed, "Argh…what a fussy dandy" and took the cup to be washed. Marge looked around the toasty warm kitchen, a place which she loved the most in the mansion.

Walking to the fireplace, she picks up a warm pail of water and started on the stairs to Arella's bedroom. "We're going to need more beef and chicken, many guests are arriving tonight."

Charmcaster snorted and replied while slicing up the potatoes. "The Mayor and his brainless wife? Aye, they don't ever shut up…"

"…Not even underwater" Mung Daal, the cook added, looking up from his featherless chicken. Marge smiled at the chatty ladies (and Mung) and went upstairs, leaving the warm atmosphere behind.

-----------------------------------------

Soon, the bathtub was filled with steaming hot water. Wiped the sweat from her brow and exited Arella's room, stealing a glance at Raven.

Arella walks over and opened one of her luggage while Raven sat on her bed, fiddling with the corners of the bed sheet.

"Violet look," Arella said happily and holds up a midnight blue dress. "Your father is holding dinner party tonight…look what I made you!"

Arella lifts up a beautiful dress of dark blue shinning silk and ivory tulle. Violet studied the dress as if it was a strange artifact rather than something that she would wear and tried to make her expressionless face look excited. There were other things on her mind. Jinx and Chase, her past and her kingdom.

Arella hugged the dress and said "Do you like it? I would have given anything to have a dress just like that when I was little." Bending over, Arella retrieved a pair of new black patent leather shoes and a matching blue hair ribbon. "And look at these shoes, do you like them?"

Violet made an effort and displayed a weak smile. Arella pressed her handiwork to her heart and sat on the bed. "Go on now, take your bath. Go" Violet grabbed a towel and entered the bathroom. The bathroom floor was made of marble and a porcelain tub lies at a corner. Trays of fruity, herbal soap rested against the wall. Below it, there was a narrow gap. Just big enough to hide a book

Violet squatted and pulled out the book. Making sure that she is really alone, she opened the book, its ivory pages shining under the sunlight.

At first, the pages were blank but suddenly, a wondrous thing happened. Between the pages, an image had started to form. A girl with five stones under a gigantic tree and in the next page, a toad and a teenager. Below it, there was a sentence: Find Jack Spicer.

A knock sounded on the door, startling Violet.

"Violet, hurry up. I want to see this dress on you. I want you to look beautiful for the captain…"

Violet rolled up her sleeves and examined her birthmark on her wrist. It was shaped like a jagged Snake on her wrist, just like how exactly Chase described it.

"You'll look like a princess…" Arella said from behind the door and Violet smiled and stroked her birthmark.

"A princess…."

As she bathed, Violet recalled the image from the book. Jack Spicer. What a funny way to call someone. Closing her eyes, Violet sank deeper into the foamy water, inhaling the rich scents of honey and chamomile.

"Don't worry Jack, I'll find you. I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

Back in the Abyssus, many things were arriving. Truckloads of goods, food and secretive packages were locked up in the spare barn. Violet didn't care. Silently, she slipped out of the mansion and ran into the vast coniferous forest. Dressed in her new frock, she went deeper and deeper into the woods. Balanced on her hands were the leather-bound book and the "dragon's" leather sling-bag. A story had magically appeared between its pages when Violet was out of sight from The Abyssus:

_At the heart of this forest stood a colossal fig tree. The Forest Folk slept in its shadow. But now, the tree is dying. Its branches are dry, its trunk old and twisted. A monstrous toad had settled in its roots and won't let the tree thrive. You must put the three magical rocks into it's mouth and retrieve the key from it's insides. Only then the fig tree will flourish again._

Violet stopped in her tracks and observed her surroundings. The soft chirping of the summer birds and the rustling of the old leaves swept past in a gentle breeze. Before Violet, was the biggest fig tree any man had ever seen. She had indeed arrived to the heart of the forest.

The tree itself was magnificent. The humongous roots jutted out from the earth, partially exposed. Around it was a big puddle of mud. She looked to the top of the tree and sighed. It was bare. No leaves, no fruit and no flowers. Just knobby branches twisting upwards to the Heavens, begging, hoping for another chance to flourish once again. Violet looked down at her fancy silk dress. There was no way she would dirty her new frock. Arella would be so disappointed. Quickly, Violet slipped off her dress and unclasped the ribbon on her violet hair. Finally, she stood shivering in the cold breeze in her simple cotton slip and shoes. Carefully, she tip-toed across the muddy land and hung her dress on an overhanging branch, far away from the mud and moisture. Setting the book on a nearby rock, Violet gathered the three brown stones, took a deep breath with a last look at the outside world and slipped into a crack at the base of the tree.

--

"Marge, can I have the key?"

"Yes, sir"

Vlad yanked at the padlock. Satisfied with the strength of it, he turned to Marge.

"Is this the only copy?"

"The only one"

"Good, from now on, I will carry it around with me." Vlad said Satisfied

"Yes, Vlad"

--

Violet squirmed in disgust. The trunk in the tree was so low that Violet had to get down on her knees to crawl in the cold, squishy mud. Water and bugs oozed from every crack in the tree. Surprisingly, a ray of sunlight managed to shine its way from the hole on the top of the tree and guide a path for Violet. Big fat beetles scurried across the mud. On her left hand side, a deep croak sounded and Violet turned. Right in front of her was the ugliest and biggest toad she had ever seen.

"Hi..."

The toad opened one lazy eye and gave an earsplitting croak. The unearthly sound vibrated through the trunk, scattering the beetles everywhere.

"I am… I'm Princess Violet and I'm not afraid of you-" Violet stammered, clutching her stones tight in her fist. Another black beetle slowly made up its way to her cheek. The toad just stared at her with no interest. Unmoving, unblinking.

"Aren't you ashamed, living down here and feasting on all the bugs and getting fat while this tree wilts away?"

FLAWPPP! The toad lashed out its long pink tongue and planted a sloppy kiss on Violet cheeks. Leaving a trail of gooey slime, Violet wiped her cheek and glared at the toad.

Slowly, Violet reached out her palm, the brown stones sparkling with power and authority. Without warning, the toad lashed out again and hit Violet's outstretched palm. Her stones dropped onto the mud and Violet scooped them up in haste.

The toad reared its ugly head and opened its mouth, preparing to issue another horrible sound when violet acted fast. She flung the stones with all her might into the gaping hole and waited breathlessly.

The toad chocked and made a rasping sound. Its body began to swell and enlarge like a balloon. A strange hissing and whistling noise started to emanate from deep inside its throat. The toad widened its eyes at Violet in fear and _BOOM_! A swirling gust of air hit Violet right in her chest and she fell face down into the mud. Brown entrails of what's left of the toad splattered everywhere. The tree truck shone with a heavenly glow of golden yellow light and subsequently, it faded. The whistling noise stopped and all was silent again.

Curious, Violet cracked open an eye and observed her surroundings. Brown goo plastered around the trunk, and a horrid stench filled the air. Violet wrinkled her nose and tried to breathe through her mouth. It smelt just like a mixture of old socks and meat that went way past the expiration date. Violet picked herself up and brushed away the dead bugs and mud. She turned her head to the source of destruction and gasped. A White skin teen wearing gothic clothing and red hair (though you can't tell cause all of the Toads remain covering him) stood in place of the blasted toad!

"Oh, thank you oh merciful lady, I'm finally out of that blasted toad, You have Jack Spicer former evil genius thanks!" Violet looked at the young boy. Why, he looked no older than her, give or take a year.

"Excuse me, but how did you stuck inside the toad."

"Erm…" Jack Spicer scratched his head and pondered. "Well, Chase gave me orders to hide the Key here and I used the Changing Chopstick to hide in this tree, didn't count on the blasted toad to mistake me for its dinner though!" the last part he grumbled

"And where is the key?"

"Oh…I think it's in my right pocket...no, left!" Jack said and fumbled around his pants. Violet sighed and proceeded to exit the tree trunk. Jack finally found the key in his shoe and rushed out to join Violet.

Jack gave the key to Violet and said. "Well its been nice knowing ya princess but I better head back to the gate before the effects of this sides did to you do unto me!" he then pulled out the Changing Chopstick and shrank to fly-size and use heli-pack to fly to the gate. With Violet watching him head back to his home

Sighing, Violet closed her eyes and leaned against the bark of the fig tree.

"What a nuisance…"

The key has been found. The first task is complete.

--

Yeah i know most of you guys may be a bit Ticked off, cause of the Jack thing, but i added it to lighten the story up. Don't worry the rest will stay Dark.


	7. Chapter 7

Violet cast a dismayed look around her surroundings. Her new dress had apparently fallen from the tree branch and into the mud. In other words, it was ruined. Arella would be so upset. As the dense gray clouds hovered overhead, threatening to spill its contents any second, Violet scooped up her dress and tried her best to brush off the mud. Satisfied that the dress isn't that dirty, she slipped into it and squirmed in disgust. It was cold and slimy not to mention, wet.

Without a sudden, thunder rolled and lightning flashed across the sky. Rain came down in huge droplets and a strong wind howled in the distance. Violet quickly gathered her book and tucked it safely into her leather bag. Without wasting a second, she sprinted back to The Abyssus. She was late for dinner and Vlad might be angry, Very angry.

--

Arella stood at the doorway of the lavishly decorated dining room. Overhead, a beautiful crystal chandelier hung, shining and glittering under the lights. Arella clasped her fingers together and unwinds them. Marge stepped into the room and shook her head.

"Have you checked in her room? The garden?" Arella questioned frantically.

"Yes, Madam. I have mobilized all the servants and guards to keep a sharp lookout for Miss Violet. Please, you must sit down and rest. You still have a slight fever…"Marge said and helped Arella to one of the chairs.

The voices of the dinner guests grew louder as Vlad enters the room. Dressed in his military outfit, he walked proudly over and stood beside Arella. One by one, each guest walked in.

"This is my wife, Arella. Do forgive her, she is sick and could not stand. Arella, this is the Messenger of the Mainland, Kyouji Mujyo (From S-Cry-ed)." Vlad introduced as young man with silver hair wearing green shade and the same hair and suit style as Vlad stepped forward and gave a curt bow.

"Juliet Douglas, Head of Security in Fuhrer Bradley office." Arella managed a wan smile. "Where is Violet?" She wondered as Marge helped her across the table to be seated next to Vlad. The dinner has started.

"This is the new trafficking plans for the supplies. With General Flame Elementia (Glowworm oc) here whom had helped me plan the route, the Rebels won't be able to catch us." Vlad announced and passed the papers down. Each guest took a look at the route and smiled approvingly. Finster stole a glance at Marge who was pouring wine for Marge. Discreetly, she nodded and stood in one corner, her eyes never leaving the paper.

"Are you sure this will work, our old plan is better since the workers are familiar with the route. Implementing new routes might confuse some of them…" Finster voiced out and Vlad turned to glare at him.

"The Rebels have already stepped up on their attacks. Miss Douglas told me that they might have found a lead to us. Changing the route to deliver the supplies will throw them off the lead, Finster."

"Besides," Mujyo added. "I'm sure that the guns handed out to the workers will be of great use…"

Voices of approval rose around the table and Vlad rose up with his wine-glass in hand. "A toast, to our new route!"

Wine-glasses were raised and every guest repeated Vlad's sentence.

"To our new route!"

Marge briefly caught Finster's eye before turning to leave the room.

--

Marge trembled as she entered the kitchen.

"What's up, Marge?" One of the cooks in disguise asked.

"Vlad has made new plans, we need to inform HQ immediately. This has to stop. Put the kettle on and prepare more coffee. I'm going out to warn the others." Marge said. She left the room after grabbing a flashlight.

Leaving The Abyssus, Marge started uphill into the forest. Stopping next to a huge rock, she shielded her torchlight and uncovered it again. Signaling thrice and praying that the Rebel hiding in the forest would notice it, Marge sighed and switched off the Flashlight.

Suddenly, a snap of a fallen twig brought Marge back to attention. She quickly turned to where the sound was produced and gasped.

Violet was soaking wet and covered in mud from head to toe. Shivering in the cold night and hugging her bag close to her body for warmth, Violet stumbled downhill and ran into Marge's open arms.

"Oh, Violet. Where have you been to?"

--

Arella was having the worst time in her entire life. It seems that every one Vlad's guests were interested to hear stories of her mundane life instead of relishing the roasted turkey slices on their silver plates.

"Tell us, Madam Roth. How did you and the Capitan meet?" A woman name Kagura (from Inuyasha) asked, her greedy eyes never leaving the large sapphire on Arella's neck.

Arella smiled and clasped Vlad's hand.

"There was a massive snowstorm that time and I was seeking shelter in an abandoned church. Seconds later Trigon burst in to hide from the snowstorm and found me there. We talked and somehow enjoyed each other's company till the snowstorm ceased. A few months later, the Captain and I met up again … …"

Vlad shifted in his seat and moved his hand away from Arella's.

"Curious wasn't it? Finding each other in just a period of a few months?" Juliet asked

Flame laughed and raised his wine-glass for a toast. "Very curious indeed, and you adopted daughter Violet came along a few years before, didn't she?" He said and sipped his drink.

"Please do forgive my wife. She is running a slight fever and is slightly delusional. She thinks that her silly stories are interesting to others." Vlad said, his face was in a visible shade of irritation and anger.

Arella looked away ashamed, her cheeks reddening in embarrassment as well as from the heat from her fever.

Suddenly, the massive door swung open with a loud bang and Marge rushed in, dripping water onto the lush carpet. Heads turned as she made her way quickly to Arella's side.

Upon whispering some words into Arella's ear, Arella's eyes widened in shock and hastily got up from her seat.

"Please excuse me."

All the men in the room got up from their seats in respect as Arella fled from the Dining room, a trail of maids rushing behind her.

--

Violet sank into the warm soapy waters of the giant bath-tub and sighed contentedly. Running around, wet and muddy in the dark forest wasn't part of the deal.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Arella stormed in, looking as angry as a demon who lost his chance to kill something.

"Young lady, just where have you been to? When you get out of that tub, you shall go to bed without any dinner!" Arella said angrily and frowned when Violet showed no spark of emotion from her outburst. Instead, Violet closed her eyes and sank lower into the water.

"Are you listening to me? Sometimes I think you will never learn to behave. You had disappointed me, and your father too."

Violet snapped her eyes open.

"Vlad?"

Arella clenched her fists and leaned against the sink for support.

"Yes…Him more than me" she sighed

Violet smiled and closed her eyes again, A faint spark of satisfaction visible on her face.

"Get some rest, mother. You are running a fever." Violet said and pushed a wet bunch of hair away from her face.

Arella, seething with anger, left the room and slammed the bathroom door hard and almost collapsed outside from exhaustion.

Violet opened her eyes again and sighed. Toying with the soap bubbles again, Violet didn't see a pink spark entering through the window.

The little pink spark landed on the bathtub and exploded into a fiery shower of glitter, catching Raven's attention in a split instance.

"Jinx's!"

The little fairy giggled and waved her petite hand, her pink eyes flashing with happiness and delight.

Violet smiled and grouped for the key at the bottom of the tub which she had cleverly smuggled into the bathroom with her.

Holding it up proudly, the golden key glinted and shined under the light. Illuminating all of it's golden glory.

"I've got the key, Jinx. Take me to Chase."

--

Wow two chapters in the same day A NEW RECORD!


End file.
